


When the Day Met the Night

by reportdanhowell



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Also buy Pretty. Odd., Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gardens & Gardening, It will make you happy, M/M, Panic At The Disco (Band), Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Really cute pairing, Tea Parties, This is real cute okay, also dont hate on my song lyric puns, pretty. odd., sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reportdanhowell/pseuds/reportdanhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This lil fic is entirely based off of the song When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco. Basically I changed the pronouns and added some more details and viola. Dan stumbles across Phil drinking tea in a garden i.e. the Moon meets the Sun :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> If you have never heard the song I highly recommend because the style and sound sets a nice mood. Also this story doesn't have a time period so you can imagine it a long time a go or just in present day, but DnP are their 2009 selves (gotta have 18 year old Dan fond over Phil)

It was the middle of summer. Basically, a time where the excitement of the end of school was over and everyone was running out of activities to keep them occupied. The kids who had friends would visit each other and ride bicycles or explore the town's center. On the other hand, I was just hanging around by myself. Only walking wherever my feet decided to take me. 

Our town had a park that was filled with huge blooming sunflowers, draping willows, and many other types of warm weather flora and fauna. The abundance of wildlife even had the citizens dubbing it a garden rather than a park. However, since the warm temperatures were quite extreme from sunrise to sunset, not many people frequently visited it.

I was one of those people.

I preferred the night time; the moon's habitat. It was quiet, desolate, and most importantly, not life threateningly hot. I would much rather watch the stars than sweat through my jeans and be attacked by mosquitoes.

He wasn't one of those people.

The mid summer blues were excruciating enough to where my feet actually took me outside, in the day time, to the garden of all places. It wasn't like I had spent any extended period of time there before, just passed it in a hurry to somewhere less lush and inviting.

I walked through tangled wild flower lined paths, passing small ponds filled with loud frogs. The air smelled like thick heat and the sound of buzzing insects was harsh in my ears. It wasn't very enticing to someone like me.

I was just about to leave, until I saw him. 

Imagine my surprise when a boy around my age, drinking tea under the green umbrella trees further down my path, began singing to a small pile of picked flowers beside him. He had hair as dark as the night time, however his aura was anything but dark. His skin was very pale like he had never stepped foot outside before, yet here he was, basking in the small beams of light that cut through the trees. 

He didn’t have any company, any music besides his voice, or even any books for entertainment. There was just a blanket with a tea set and picnic basket laid out on display in front of him. Then, there was the small pile of picked flowers he was singing to. I deduced he was making a sort of flower chain out of them. Despite the lonesome setting, he looked very content and engaged in his surroundings. 

What a living contradiction.

Instead of letting him enjoy his strange solitude, my feet decided to walk me over as if I was in a trance. Something about him was pulling me in. 

First thing he did was look up at me with a smile and set down his tea cup and saucer with a small, "Hello."

Without knowing it, at that moment his eyes saved my life. You could go swimming in them. And his smile was the brightest I had ever seen. Why did he smile so brightly at a stranger? Why did he radiate so much light and happiness with just a simple greeting and gesture?

I felt awkward because I had been staring at him as if I was hypnotized for a good full minute. 

I eventually managed to raise my hand and mumble an even smaller, "Hi," in return. 

"What is your name?" the boy asked.

"My name is Dan."

"Hello, Dan. My name is Phil." He took another sip of his tea.

I was so nervous I hadn't even wiped off the hard set frown that always loomed on my face. I didn't know what to do. I was certain though that I didn't want to leave the garden anymore.

"Would it be alright if we sat and talked for a little while?" I offered.

I guess he saw I was being sincere because he flashed another effortless smile and scooted over on the blanket.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please."

There I was, drinking tea in a garden with the most mesmerizing person I had ever met. What strange events in the middle of summer.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"I could ask the same of you." Phil replied as he started working back on his flower chain. Why did he smile so much? How did I manage to stumble upon the human form of the sun?

I took another sip of tea. "Well, Phil, I have nothing better to do than to walk around town desperately hoping to find some relief from my extreme boredom. You on the other hand, seem to have made a day out of sitting in a hot, creature infested patch of grass with no one but yourself. Pretty odd if you ask me."

"This is more than just a creature infested patch of grass," he said with a grimace, "You must not get out much."

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't. I prefer the night time and the moon. No one to bother you and nowhere to be."

"If you are implying that you do get bothered during the day, then wouldn't that mean you are bothering me right now?" His eyes shined a hint of playfulness. I guess my surprised expression amused him, for he let out a chuckle and reached out to put a flower in my hair. 

I was in love.

"Yeah, Dan, you are greatly impeding my flower crown making and picnic adventures today. What do you have that could benefit me?"

I didn't have anything on me that I could give. 

"You can have a genuine smile. It's actually very rare, no other human has witnessed me perform this feat." I twisted the flower in my hair and cracked a grin hoping to make him light up the same way I did when he smiled.

"I accept your offer," I was proud of his approval, "but I also need one more thing from you."

A confession of my undying love I seem to have formed in the past 3 minutes of knowing about your existence?

After pausing for a moment, Phil finally concluded, "I need you to change your mind about this 'patch of grass'. It's so much more than what meets the eye."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

He tied more flowers on the small chain. "Beauty is everywhere when you're in a garden! All of the little animals make small sounds while they gather food or talk to friends. Also, the water splashing in the pond is very soothing. Oh, did you know that plants actually grow better when pleasant music is played around them? I mean, if no one else will appreciate my fine singing at least the flowers will!"

"So you're telling me you come to the garden to sing to plants and listen to animals go about their business?" I said this in an exasperated tone as if everything he told me was pure craziness. Deeper down though, I had never been so fond of another person in my entire life.

"Come on, Danny! Just have a little listen. Try thinking from the Sun's point of view? Everything is bright and beautiful that way." He said with a lingering grin.

"Fine... Philly..."

For the first time, I actually just sat and listened. I closed my eyes and tried to pay attention to the beautiful things he described. 

I could smell potent flowers wafting through the air, cutting through the heat that wasn't quite as unbearable before. A slight breeze pushed little parts of my fringe back and blew through the holes in my sleeves. The tea left a sweet taste on my tongue. I smiled a bit, realizing that Phil's kiss would taste the same. The intense buzzing of bees and mosquitoes was replaced by the distant chirping of cicadas and soft trickling pond water. I could hear Phil slightly humming a song that nobody had ever written, just made up for the flowers of course.

It was all incredibly calm and peaceful. The Sun's point of view of the daytime was far more enchanting than mine.

During my nature appreciation spell, I hadn't noticed Phil finishing his flower chain. He had it made into a little crown. 

"Daniel, if you promise not to break my heart or leave me all alone, then you may have my highly sought after flower crown."

I had never responded to something so fast in my life. 

"DEAL!" I said a bit too enthusiastically. I then softly cleared my throat and offered a nonchalant, "Hang out with you outdoors for the rest of the summer? I mean, I guess."

The Sun placed the crown on the Moon with a giggle that was to die for, and I never knew life could be so golden.

**Author's Note:**

> (low key if you liked this check out the one other story we have being written about beauty guru Dan thanks)


End file.
